All This Time
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: It's been 15 years since Naraku has been defeated, everyone is happy, except for Shippo. He wishes for a mate, but there are no other fox demons, a trip to the future says otherwise. But is this really what Shippou wants? ShippouSouten
1. Poor Shippo

All This Time

* * *

A/N- I went back and fixed this, I hope this works better!

Disclaimer- Do you see me strutting about saying that I own this? Noooo! But that doesn't mean I don't want to.

* * *

Chapter 1: Poor Shippo

"Uncle Shippo! Hey Uncle Shippo, where are you!"

Tired of yelling the little girl collapsed on the grass, her chest heaving from running around so much. Suddenly at her side she heard a twig snap, startled, she pulled out her hidden weapon.

Trailing her eyes along the edges of the trees about her, she saw a small bush shift. Tensing every muscle in her body she focused all her attentions on that part of the forest, seeing a figure step out of it, she prepared to attack.

Recognizing who it was she quickly replaced her weapon and waited, the figure came out the rest of the way and her breath caught. He was about five feet tall, had shoulder length orange hair tied back, a furry pair of feet, and lastly a sleek tail that flicked about behind him.

"Uncle Shippo!" smiling widely, the girl ran at the kitsune, seeing her he opened his arms and caught her effortlessly.

"Natsume, you know you shouldn't be wondering, your mother would be angry if she found out." Setting the girl down he took her hand and began leading her back towards the village, at his side Natsume started pouting.

"But you always do it. What were you doing this far out anyway?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Shippo scratched his neck with his free claw, "Just walking, so has your father or brothers returned yet?" Natsume shook her head freeing her slightly short black hair from it's restraints.

Shippo laughed at how her hair spiked up, '_she is so much like her father...wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_' Noticing the goofy smile on Shippo's face, Natsume felt her face redden slightly, she had always had a small crush on her uncle.

Seeing the village in the distance, Shippo took a deep breath and prepared himself. Standing outside a rather large hut was a pregnant woman with long black hair, she was currently petting a small cat demon at her side while holding a small child on her hip.

Shippo released Natsume's hand and watched with sad eyes as she ran towards her mother, he was preparing to wave when out of the blue he was tackled from behind and landed face first on the ground.

Grumbling, Shippo pulled himself to his knees and glared at the laughing boy at his side. The boy was a Hanyou, the product of one pain in the ass half-breed and a human miko. He had waist length black and silver hair, two doggy ears, per his father and the blue eyes of his mother.

"You should...hah...have...seen...your, your...heh...face!"

"Shut up Hinske, you only caught me off guard. Where's your father anyway?" Suddenly feeling completely unsafe, Shippo glanced about his eyes widened, focusing on every detail.

Or so he thought, before he had time to react yet again he was pinned to the ground by an over active adult Hanyou. Glaring angrily up into the eyes of his long time friend InuYasha, Shippo suppressed the urge to bite InuYasha's hand out of spite.

"Hah, got yah twice Shippo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you get off already?"

Grinning from ear to ear, InuYasha got off the fuming Shippo and gave him a hand up, straightening his kimono, Shippo stalked towards the hut followed by two very pleased Hanyou's.

"Hello Shippo, Natsume tells me you were off in the forest alone again, is there something you want to talk about?"

Hearing the gentle voice of the woman from before Shippo looked up and gave a weak smile, "it's alright, besides, you have your own problems to deal with. Can I help with anything?"

Smiling, Sango nodded her head and motioned to the almost in existent pile of firewood. Catching her drift, Shippo nodded his head, tousled the hair of the child on her hip and walked off into the trees.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sango sit down on the bench that went around the hut, looking up she saw that InuYasha was staring after Shippo deepening in thought.

"I feel bad for him, after all, it's been twelve years since the final battle with Naraku and Shippo has yet to find another one of his kind anywhere."

Hearing the shifting of InuYasha's kimono, Sango looked at her side, InuYasha was leaning back and rubbing his temple with one of his clawed hands. Turning her gaze to watch her daughter running about chasing Kirara, Sango smiled sadly.

A few minutes of silence passed before InuYasha stopped shifting about, "From what Sesshoumaru told me when we met last, there are no other fox demons on the entire continent, I just don't want to tell Shippo that. He deserves to at least hope to find someone, but I can't stand to see him all moody. It's just so damn frustrating!"

Sango nodded her head in agreement as Hinske came over and climbed into InuYasha's lap. "Father, why can't Shippo just go to mother's time, she said that she had seen a few fox demons there."

InuYasha's jaw dropped, while Sango almost fell off the bench, "Why didn't I think of that!"

Laughing at his father's behavior, Hinske looked out into the trees, "Because, father, you lack the capability of such higher thinking power." A few seconds passed as Hinske got off InuYasha and leaned against a nearby tree, his finger's plugging his ears, while Sango tried to stifle her laughter.

Then it came, "What did you say! Get back here you little brat!" Sango couldn't take it anymore as she burst out laughing, all the time watching InuYasha chase Hinske about angrily while he shouted profanities.

Right then, Shippo came strolling back into the clearing as he hefted a large bundle of firewood under one shoulder. He glanced amusedly at InuYasha and Hinske, "Did he insult InuYasha's intelligence again?"

Sango could only giggle as she shook her head indicating yes.

"Must be nice..."

Sango ceased laughing as she heard the gentle whisper from Shippo as he walked past her and into the hut, she was about to go after Shippo, but the child on her waist started to cry at all the noise and she was left to calm him.

Inside the hut, Shippo made his way to his room and went inside quietly. His room was simple, it had only a stack of clean clothes, dirty clothes, and the cot in the corner. It was all he needed, '_yeah right'_, chuckling dryly at his thoughts he went and laid down upon his cot willing himself to rest.

But, like so many times before, he was unable to even nap and it was only getting worse. Knowing that he was being stupid for trying, Shippo decided to stare at the wall as he let his thought's overtake him.

'_Why, I don't need a mate, I have my friends. But...damn, why do I feel so lonely all the time?_'

Outside he could hear the laughing voices of Sango, InuYasha, Hinske, and Natsume. That same feeling he had forced down several times resurfaced and he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes for the third day in a row.

No matter how hard he told himself he wasn't alone, he was, he wanted to have the same as his friends. That same feeling of being alone that he felt when his father died, when Sango and Miroku finally got married, when InuYasha and Kagome mated, and when they each had borne their pups. All those things built up and here he was, reduced to crying in his room like he was still a pup himself.

He had been there, the day that all of this really started, the day Sesshoumaru told InuYasha about the other fox demons. Those few words that were shared had shattered his false sence of hope, he had thought that maybe he would mate with a human female, but being the only one left of his kind made that impossible.

By his honor as the last of his kind he had to restore the line of fox demons in this area, but since there was no other fox demon's, he had no chance of that, at all. Feeling his body shake, Shippo let his youkai take over and the change occurred, his fur sprouted and he took on his true demon form.

Outside he could smell the approach of Miroku, his two sons, and Kagome, deciding he had given himself enough self loathing he decided to greet them. Getting to his feet, Shippo made his way to his door and nudged it open with his nose, making his way towards the entrance of the hut he heard the happy greetings and his heart sank.

Gritting his teeth, he changed back into his human-like form and walked outside, the sight that greeted him did more to damage his heart than mend it. Kagome and InuYasha were kissing and Miroku was sporting his normal red mark to the cheek as he took his young son from Sango.

Sensing Shippo's presence, InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and shoved her towards Shippo, smiling the whole time. That smile gave Shippo the creeps, it always meant that the Hanyou was planning something, '_but what does Kagome have to do with it?_'

Kagome, on the other hand, sent InuYasha a death glare and that brought a small smile to Shippo's lips, '_InuYasha's in for it latter_.'

Turning to look at Shippo, Kagome could see the sadness that was in his eyes, even though he had a smile on his face. It made her feel like she was somewhat responsible for her fiends dampened spirits as of late, as she hugged him she spied InuYasha motioning for her to voice his '_Hinske's_' idea on how to cheer him up.

Pulling back, Kagome looked at her friend and took the chance hoping it worked, "Shippo, would you like to come to my time with me?"

* * *

A/N- Well, hope that's better! Ja Ne! 


	2. In Time

All This Time

* * *

A/N- Yo! For Hakumeidoragon and Jingleby, thank you for taking your time to review this story...I'm Going to change it a little but it will hopefully turn out alright still!

Disclaimer- Don't own...T.T...There I said it, sniffle, I hope your happy!

* * *

Chapter 2: In Time

Shippou couldn't believe his ears, '_did Kagome just ask me to join her in her time?_' He was so surprised he failed to notice that Kagome was leading him somewhere until they were but a few feet from the bone-eaters well.

Coming to his senses, Shippou looked at Kagome like she had grown a second head. "Kagome…are you feeling alright, you're not sick are you?"

Kagome only laughed at him as she sat down on the lip of the well, Hinske and InuYasha came bounding towards them. Shippou's eyes grew dark as he turned to look elsewhere, not wishing to see them interacting like a family, one that he knew he'd never have.

But then what Kagome had said came to his mind and a small spark of hope grew in his heart. '_Besides, what do I have to loose?_'

Kagome caught Hinske in her arms as she felt InuYasha wrap his arms about her waist, holding her close. But her eyes were still upon Shippou as he turned from them, his eyes growing pained.

"Shippou?"

Jerking at the sound of Kagome's worried voice, Shippou took a deep calming breath as he turned back to face Kagome, InuYasha and Hinske.

"I'll go…but…" letting out a sigh, Shippou slowly approached them. "That doesn't mean I don't know what you guys are attempting to do, I'm grateful…but don't get your hopes up. After all, if there are no guarantee that there are any females of my kind on the other side."

Hinske pulled free from his mother's arms and ran over to where his uncle Shippou stood. "Hey, don't worry. Mom has seen several fox demons over there…let's see…"

Lifting his fingers Hinske started counting off all the fox demons that his mother had told him about, "red ones, silver ones, nine tailed ones, snow ones, spirit ones, and half ones."

Shippou chuckled at that, some of those that he had labeled weren't even fox demons, they were just foxes. '_To be young...I used to be just like him, but at least he has his parents still...unlike me._' His expression darkened again as he recalled the day that his mother was taken from him and then his father not a month later.

He had seen much in his life but loosing his parents had always been the one thing that he still dreamt about, he had never cried so hard...'_but that was then and this is now...it's really about time I moved on._'

"Really…well, let's go see about that then. Come on Hinske, I bet uncle Souta is waiting for you back home." Hinske let out a loud squeal as Shippou lifted him and set him on his shoulders, letting his hands grip his hair.

Kagome was almost to tears but she held them back as InuYasha lifted her and leapt into the well, the typical blue light bathing them as they passed through time. Landing upon the other side, InuYasha leapt out of the well and set Kagome down, waiting for Shippou and his son to come through which they did moments later.

Jumping out of the well, Shippou took a long drag on the air, it wasn't as clean as the air he was used to but he had gotten used to it the last time he was here.

A small smile lit his lips as he remembered that experience, he had been waiting for Kagome to return to the past. She was pregnant with Hinske at the time and he had accidentally fallen down the well when InuYasha snuck up on him.

It had taken not only Kagome, but her mother, Souta, her grandfather, and InuYasha to get him to come back through. But as the years passed after that, he knew why he didn't wish to go back.

In Kagome's time, he wasn't required to do anything and he could just do as he wished. But now that he was older, he knew that this was something he would have to face sooner or later, that had been one of the main reasons he had decided to come back through.

Setting down Hinske, he watched as he ran up the steps and out the well house door. With a sigh, Shippou followed after him, stepping out into the sun.

It was rather bright and he had to shield his eyes with an arm as he approached Kagome's house. Her grandfather was outside sweeping at some stray leaves while the smell of lunch was coming from the open window that sat near the front door of the house.

Shippou licked his lips at the scent that greeted his nose, he had missed Kagome's mother's cooking.

"You must be hungry, InuYasha, why don't you and Hinske take Shippou in to get something to eat while I go and talk to a couple friends." InuYasha simply nodded his head as he gave Kagome a quick kiss before gripping Shippou's shoulder and dragging him into the house.

"Come on Hinske, or you won't get any!" Hinske stopped chasing Buyo around and narrowed his eyes as he ran towards the house, rushing inside after his father.

Kagome smiled as she started towards the steps leading up to the shrine, she had a lot to do and very little time to do it, '_after all, this is all for Shippou, better give it the old college try._'

Shippou let InuYasha lead him into the kitchen, reaching the table he sat down, turning to look outside at the clouds as they rolled across the sky. His mind drifting to when he was barely a born, when his mother and father were in their true forms.

They were beautiful to his eyes, their large majestic forms and six tails. He himself had only just grown his second tail not a year ago, it would be another ten years before his next one would come in.

Sighing, he turned to see that Kagome's mother had already placed a bowl of ramen before him. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi for the meal," bending down, he took a long sniff of the stuff and a goofy smile lit his lips.

Licking his lips again, Shippou started to dig into the meal, tuning everything else out.

Smiling, Kagome's mother touched InuYasha's shoulder to get his attention, "has he found anyone yet?"

Sighing, InuYasha pulled away from his meal, looking at Shippou as well. "No…that is actually why he's here. Kagome is going to help him find another of his kind, what I fail to understand is why he's so determined to restore his kind. I mean, if that means sacrificing your own happiness, then what's the point?"

"I see…well, maybe this experience will help him learn that. All he needs is time and he'll find someone." With that said, Kagome's mother went back to drying dishes.

A few minutes later all the ramen she had made was long gone and there were three happily full demons sitting in the living room waiting for Kagome to return.

Hinske was lying on the floor watching cartoons while InuYasha was dozing off on the couch. Shippou decided that he should leave them be for the moment, '_after all, I've bothered them enough._'

Quietly he moved outside, shutting the door tightly behind him, he stretched as he allowed his form to change. His mussel extended and he bent to all fours, his tails flicking about behind him. Once the change was complete, Shippou moved to the god tree, stepping over the small fence that surrounded it. Nuzzling against the tree, he curled his form about it, letting his forelegs act as a pillow.

Within minutes he drifted off into a semi peaceful sleep, Kagome came home soon afterwards and found him still lying below the tree. Setting down the bags she had with her, Kagome approached and knelt before Shippou's face. With a gentle hand she stroked his fur, slowly awakening him.

Once he was fully awake, Kagome got back up and gathered her bags, motioning for him to follow and Shippou did.

Nearing the house, Kagome stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him, mischievousness flashing in her eyes.

"Shippou…do you want to learn how to dance?"

* * *

A/N- Sorry about not updating this sooner, I was really busy figuring where I was going with this. Till Next time...Ja Ne! 


	3. A Lesson In Dance and Life

All This Time

* * *

A/N- Hey peps! Sorry about the long wait on this...I really didn't mean for it to take this long to finish...but with all the moving and getting a second job...I've been really busy!

Disclaimer- InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and I am but a lowly woman trying to make a decent fan fiction...

Anywhoo...I hope that you guys will enjoy this!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 3: A Lesson in Dance and Life

Shippou was making an excellent impression of a fish out of water as Kagome's words registered in his mind, it was soon followed up by a dark blush, and he'd seen Kagome and InuYasha dance before. But he knew that if he tried anything like that with Kagome, he'd be signing his death certificate, she was after all…InuYasha's mate.

"Well…?" Kagome tilted her head as she prodded Shippou, she didn't know what the holdup was, it was just a simple little question…no biggie, right?

Gulping uncertainly, Shippou shifted uncomfortably as his tails sliced through the air behind him, "Kagome…I don't think that's such a good idea."

Confused, Kagome ran her hand over Shippou's brow gently, "why not?" Sighing, Shippou sat down and gave Kagome a serious look, "because Kagome, you are InuYasha's mate and I, being an unmated male, cannot touch or hold you in such a manner without asking for my death."

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that burbled up in her chest at his words, she understood now and damn it was funny. It took at least a minute for Kagome to calm herself down to the point that she could talk, but when she finally did, she turned to give Shippou a sheepish and apologetic look.

"Sorry Shippou, I forgot about all the particulars of Youkai mating. But still, there's no need to worry, for since I cannot teach you, I know someone who could and frankly she's way better than me at it."

Before Shippou could even open his mouth to utter a single word, Kagome was gone. Shaking his head, Shippou looked at the ground beneath him and wondered silently to himself, '_is it even worth it? Coming here like this…I don't think I'll find a mate of my own kind here…I might as well give up._'

Deciding on the best course of action, Shippou transformed back into his human like form as he waited for Kagome to return, it was time for him to face the facts whether he wished to or not. Hearing a soft feminine chuckle a few feet away, Shippou's head shot up and he felt a smile break out on his face when his eyes were greeted by Kagome and her mother.

Kagome motioned to her mother as she flashed Shippou a soft smile, "she will be your teacher…have fun!" Laughing, Kagome whirled and took off towards the house before Shippou or her mother could even say a word, let alone stop her.

Shaking his head, Shippou approached Asami and gave her an apologetic smile, "well…I guess it's just you and me then…sorry Higurashi-san."

Asami just chuckled as she placed a hand on Shippou's shoulder, "it's alright Shippou, I know what they are trying to do…but before we begin, I have just one question…"

Nodding his head, Shippou looked up at the god tree, his eyes focusing upon the leaves as they rustled in the wind. Seeing this, Asami sighed, "what do you really want Shippou? Kagome has told me what happened to your parents and what you feel is your duty to their memory, but Shippou…what about your happiness?"

Gritting his teeth as he felt tears begin to fill his eyes, Shippou whipped at them furiously, "my happiness doesn't matter…" Shaking his head, Shippou looked over at Asami and froze, the look on her face was enough to have Shippou nearly trembling in fear.

I said nearly mind you…

But before Shippou could even utter a word her expression changed, he was now looking into the comforting face of Asami, "how can you say that? Shippou, don't you think your father and mother wanted you to be happy, even if that doesn't mean keeping your kind alive? Or have you forgotten their teachings after all these years…"

Unable to stop himself now, Shippou reflexively curled into a ball and began crying. All his memories and feelings were flooding to the surface, he was unable to hold back anymore.

Sighing lightly, Asami knelt next to Shippou and slowly pried him out of his little ball, only to wrap her arms about his trembling form as she rocked him gently back and forth.

"Shippou….it's alright, you don't have to hide anymore. You need to show other's your true self and one day you will find love, it is inevitable. After all, from what Kagome tells me, you're a kind and gentle soul. Besides, you get well along with kids, so I guarantee that there is a woman, demon, it doesn't matter which. But she is out there, waiting for you. So just hope a little longer and you will find her, do you understand?"

Biting back more tears, Shippou curled closer to Asami as he tried to find his voice, "y…yes…I…I'm sorry…"

Smiling, Asami slowly released Shippou from her arms, "that's alright Shippou, besides, you just need to live your life as you want to and not how you think other's expect of you. Come on, let's get going on those dance lessons, what do you say?"

Whipping at his face, Shippou gave a firm nod of his head before getting to his feet and dusting himself off, he then bowed to Asami and offered her his hand. "After you..."

Asami just smiled and took his offered hand. They spent the next hour and a half outside, practicing how to dance and frankly, Shippou was getting very good at it. Deciding to call it quits after a while, Asami excused herself inside so that she could prepare dinner.

Alone once more, Shippou took the time to think over everything that Asami had said. He knew she was right and he hoped he was ready to take that step, after all, his whole life he had thought that he needed to keep his kind alive.

'_It's time that I visited, I haven't in so long..._' having made up his mind, Shippou turned and made his way into the house, all the while silently hoping that Asami's words would soon come true.

* * *

A/N- And that's the end of this chapter!

I hope that you guys liked this and I promise, the next one will be up sometime in the next two month's.

So till then...

Ja Ne!


	4. A Surprise Visit

All This Time

* * *

A/N- Hey all, sorry about the wait. I couldn't decide just where to go with this...so please forgive me!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, never did and never will...

Anyway, I tried to make this chapt a little longer than the other's, so enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

* * *

Morning came rather quickly, at least for Shippou it did.

He had been spending the better part of that night going over things in his mind, but he knew one thing, he had to go back through the well. There was something that he needed to do before he could even think about moving on with his life.

Determined not to wake anyone, let alone alert anyone to the fact that he was leaving, Shippou proceeded to sneak out of the house as best he could. Staying with two Inu-hanyou's could be a real pain sometimes.

Once he was out of the house and sure that he had successfully not woken anyone, Shippou pinned the note he had written upon the door before turning and making his was swiftly towards the bone-eater's well.

'_It's about time I put these demons behind me..._' and it was with that thought that he leapt into the well. Its soft blue glow surrounded him momentarily before dissipating, landing at the bottom of the well, Shippou took a deep intake of the air about him.

The scents were always different, no matter how you looked at it. In Kagome's time the air seemed polluted, filled with things that just made the air permeate with one of those scents that acted just like smoke did. It burned as you breathed, making your senses duller than they had been before.

But here, it was pure. It was as if nothing touched the air of his time and frankly Shippou was glad of it, even though he knew one day it would be as Kagome's time was, after all, she was from the future.

Smiling at where his thoughts were leading him, Shippou tensed his leg muscles before leaping from the well and landing rather gracefully upon the other side. His kind were well known for their lithe bodies and graceful nature, so it was only natural that he would have them as well.

Lifting his hands above his head, he stretched, his back muscles popping under the strain. Sparing a glance at the village in the distance, he turned and started jogging.

He could move faster but he had a ways to go and didn't want to loose any energy, '_that's probably why Sesshoumaru normally just walks everywhere, that way he can always be on guard and not be worried about not having enough energy to fight._'

It was a fact of life here, you had to be ready at every second of every day, or else you were as good as fodder for other demons. That was a fact that Kagome had failed to learn completely.

Just because no one was stupid enough to attack them while they were out walking or whatever, didn't mean that they couldn't do it, frankly though...Shippou was glad that no one had tried. He'd hate to see Kagome's life become any harder than it had already, she was the closest thing she had to a sister after all and he would never let anything take her away from him, never.

It was midday when Shippou decided to take a rest from running, he'd covered a lot of ground and was really close to his destination. So he decided that it wouldn't hurt, after all, it was just a few minutes.

Finding a rather large boulder, Shippou situated himself into an indian style sitting position, pulling out a small pouch that held some food that he'd stashed away. Nibbling on the dried deer meat, Shippou stilled...something was coming and fast.

Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep pull of the air and blinked in slight suprised and confusion. Whatever was coming was a demon and definitely female, '_but why is she moving so fast? Is she trying to run away from something?_''

Having been taught to help those in need, Shippou remained where he was, determined to meet this female and see just what was causing her to hurry so.

It took her but a few minutes before she came to a sliding halt before Shippou, her crimson eyes swirling with mischief as well as something else that he just couldn't place. But what really got to him was the fact that this female seemed familiar to him, but just where had he seen her?

She stood just a couple inches shy his own height and looked to be about his age, but he couldn't know for sure, after all, demons stop aging fast when they reach puberty.

Her midnight black hair was in a couple of buns on either side of her head, each connected to long braids that spanned to just above her knees. She had her weapon, a pike, strapped to her back as she stood there. Her eyes were a deep swirling crimson that drew him in and made his mouth grow dry.

Her clothes were something that he'd never quite seen before.

She wore plain purple male hakama and had armor covering her chest and waist, but it was what was above that. She had what looked to be a haori but it was only covering her shoulders and upper arms, leaving her cleavage fully exposed.

Something that brought a slight blush to his cheeks, the female seemed to notice this and moved even closer to him. To the point that her scent could reach his nose, '_white lilies and chamomile..._'

A smirk quirked the females lips even as she paced about Shippou, running her eyes over every part of his being. It was enough to have him feeling really uncomfortable, "umm, hello?"

Stopping, she placed a hand upon her hip as her smirk only deepened, "you really haven't changed much, I'm surprised."

Narrowing his eyes at the female's words, Shippou slid from the rock and got to his feet, "do I know you?"

Her laughter quickly filled the air at his words and Shippou was finding himself increasingly annoyed with this female. He didn't have time for silly games like this.

Finally, when it seemed that there was no end in sight he snapped, "What is so damn funny!" The female shook her head as she stopped laughing, letting out a sigh instead.

"I can't believe this, you really don't remember me, do you? Well, let's see..." tapping her chin, she took the remaining two steps towards Shippou.

"Do the words, I challenge you, I want those crayons, I'm going to kill you slow, mean anything to you, Shippou." As she spoke Shippou's eyes began to widen and didn't stop until she was done, leaving him bug eyed.

"Sou...Souten?"

Tapping the stunned foxes nose, Souten winked, "bingo."

* * *

--0o0--

A/N- And that's the end of this chapter!

I'm trying to get at least one chapt up for each of my fan fics, so one at a time, they'll show up...

I'll try to get the next chapt going and up soon, but I can't promise anything...

Till next time then...

Ja Ne!


	5. Roses Are Red and Violets Are

All This Time

* * *

A/N- Hey, here's the next chapt...finally....

My problems seem to just be getting worse and worse, first I didn't have enough time to write, now my computer's dead and I can only write once or twice a week.

At my parent's house...sometimes I really hate life...sigh....

Anyway, I hope that you all are interested so far, because it's just about to take another major turn for Shippou, so stay tuned!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha nor will I ever, but heck, that won't stop me from writing about it as much as I feel like it!

'_Thoughts_'

Whelp, now onto the flick! Enjoy peeps!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5:

Roses Are Red And Violets Are...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After back peddling a few feet away from the Youkai before him, Shippou once again gave Souten a thorough once over. Just to make sure that she really was there...that she was real.

Today hadn't been the clearest of days after all.

As if reading his thoughts, Souten shook her head as she strode over and did something rather unexpected.

She gripped a hold of one of his tails and began to pull, dragging the wincing Kitsune with her back over to the rock he'd been occupying only moments before.

"What...ouch! Let me go, that hurts!!" Shippou couldn't help but raise his voice angrily; after all, a Kitsune's tails were their weak point.

Shaking her head once again, Souten let go and being completely off kilter, Shippou stumbled and ended up not only nailing the rock but bashing said rock with his left foot.

Eyes blowing wide he tried, oh how he tried to be gentlemanly but finally, the pain won him over. Causing him to react like a well known Hanyou.

"Chikuso! Shimatta! I...ohhh, why did you do that?! You could have warned me, Kuso!!" Planting himself upon the ground, Shippou nursed his now bruised foot, rocking it gently back and forth.

And that's when he heard it...laughter.

Closing his eyes and silently counting to ten as Kagome had taught him, Shippou finally turned his eyes upon Souten once again, to find that she was indeed laughing at him.

But it was rather short-lived.

And before Shippou could even blink, let alone get mad, Souten was crouched before him, their faces and eyes level.

"So...where you headed? And why isn't that one girl..." Pressing a nail to her lips, Souten's face scrunched up as she tried to remember. Shippou hadn't noticed though as he took in a deep inhale of her scent, unable to keep himself from savoring it.

"Ahah, Kagome that was it. So, where is she?" Raising an eyebrow Souten noticed the slightly glazed look that was in the Kitsune's eyes. Smirking, she waved a hand in front of his face, "he-lloooo? Anyone home?"

Blinking as he snapped out of his self-induced daze, Shippou gave Souten a puzzled look, "What was that?"

Snorting, Souten fell back onto her butt, her legs akimbo as she gave Shippou another amused look. "Do you drift off like that a lot or what?"

Face going red at the implication of her words, Shippou averted his eyes in embarrassment, "no, I don't. Now please repeat what you said."

"Alright, alright. I asked, where's Kagome and where are you going..." trailing off, Souten picked at the grass that surrounded them absently as she awaited a response.

It was apparent that she got bored easily.

"Oh...uhh...well, Kagome is back home with, umm, InuYasha and their son." Scratching his neck, Shippou also messed with the grass near his leg, "and as for where I'm going...why do you want to know, thinking of challenging me again or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Souten lifted a few strands of the grass and blew it at him. "Nope, there's no need for that anymore...my brother's deserved what they got."

Tilting his head at that, Shippou flashed her a confused look, "I thought that you wanted revenge for them, isn't that why you challenged me that one time all those years ago?"

"Come on, you really think that I'd give a rat's ass about those idiots?! Heck no! I just wanted to uphold the family name and because you were the littlest, I chose you...so it really wasn't anything personal at all...sorry to disappoint you."

Souten stuck her tongue out at him as she finished, making Shippou's face scrunch up in slight anger. She was doing it again, trying to piss him off, '_and frankly, it's working! I need to calm down_.'

"Fine, I get it. To answer your question, I am going to visit my parent's graves. For I have not been there in many years and I owe them this much at least." Shippou had turned from the thunder youkai, turning to stare off into the distance.

He could only hope that she would let up and leave him alone now that she'd gotten her answer.

Feeling a hand grip his shoulder and squeeze wasn't what he'd expected. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

Blinking in shock, Shippou turned to confront her but the moment his eyes took in the gentle and understanding in her eyes. His words froze in his throat.

'_Is she truly serious? Does she really wish to accompany me?_''

"Uh...right. It's this way." Pointing off to the east, Shippou got to his feet and shook the grass from his form. As Souten rose to stand at his side, Shippou tried not to notice her warmth as he turned and took off running once again. Souten right at his side this time.

For several long minutes they ran in silence, side by side the whole way.

That was until Souten sped up just a bit more than Shippou so that she was leading the way. Narrowing his eyes at this clear challenge, Shippou sped up as well, pulling ahead of Souten only to have her repeat her actions once again.

Feeling a smirk cross his lips, Shippou continued to do as the thunder demon had, turning their running into an almost playful race. One that both of them were enjoying immensely.

Hours past as they continued their game, daylight slowly drifting away into evening, causing a final sunburst of light to cast about them as they continued onwards. Sighting a small river ahead of them, Shippou spared Souten a glance.

Taking in her silhouetted form, Shippou couldn't stop himself from admiring just how beautiful she had become. As he thought this his heart began to race as he wondered if he would stand a chance if he attempted to pursue her.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Shippou started to slow, before coming to a walking stop. All the while deep in thought. '_I can't think that way, there's no way she'd agree...all I can hope for is that we can be friends...but can I live with that?_'

Seeing that Shippou had stopped behind her, Souten also slew down, turning in the process even as she took in the unguarded look on the Kitsune's face.

Running a hand through his hair, Shippou decided he would stop thinking. It was time to settle down for the night before continuing on once again.

Truth be told, if Souten hadn't shown up and distracted him for so long, then he would have already arrived at the gravesite. But seeing how things had turned out and including the fact that he would be spending time with her. It really didn't matter anymore.

"Shippou? Hey, are you alright?!"

Jerking, Shippou whipped his head around only to slip on the wet grass below his feet, causing him to go sliding right into the river. Souten had to duck out of the way to avoid being soaked herself as a large wave of water flew at her.

Shivering because of the chillingly cold water of the river as it soaked through his clothes and into his skin, Shippou sneezed. '_Why does this stuff always happen to me?_'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N- So...what did you all think? How do you guys like Souten's personality? Did I do her justice?

Please leave me any feedback you guys see fit in a review and I will be forever grateful!

I'm slowly getting back into the hang of writing again, 'cause frankly it's been so hard without my computer and having gone so long without even typing up a sentence...well, you guys see my point, right?

Anyway, I have something really cool to tell you all, I recently got to meet with Jerry Jewel again and this time he brought Arron Dismuke with him!! Isn't that cool?!

But enough of that...here's the Jap terms I used in here-

Shimatta- Damn it

Chikuso- Damn, Shit

Kuso- Shit, Fuck

Youkai- Demon

Kitsune- Fox

Well, there we are...hope this will tide you all over until next time!!

Thanks for reading!!

Ja Ne!!

=^..^=


	6. A Little Break

All This Time

A/N- Welcome back everyone! Hope you all had a good wait...

Even if you didn't, at least I got the next chapt finished...right?

Disclaimer- InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I am merely a poor fan who is happy with just being able to create stories such as this one.

Whelp, I guess it's time to get this show on the road...

Hope you all enjoy the new chapt!

'_Thoughts_'

Let's do this!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 6:

A Little Break

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was trying, really she was. But that didn't mean that she was accomplishing it. All it meant was that she was letting out a little giggle here or there.

"Here, let me help you out of there." Leaning over, Souten held out her hand to the sopping wet Kitsune before her, unable to keep a small smile from crossing her lips.

Grunting in response, Shippou turned his head away as he forced himself to stand, wadding out of the water by himself. He would never admit it but he didn't want to look weak in front of Souten, even if that weakness was accepting help from her.

Once he was out, Shippou proceeded to shake his entire form, sending wave after wave of water in a full spray about him. Unfortunately, Souten hadn't seen this one coming and got the full force of the spray, soaking her as well.

Narrowing her eyes as Shippou finally finished, Souten grit her teeth even as lightning sparked about her. She hated being wet and as such, she was about to take her sudden anger out on the nearest object. And it just so happened to be our favorite hapless Kitsune.

As he was about to turn toward Souten, Shippou felt his fur stand on end as an ominous presence surrounded him. It didn't take much before he figured out just where that presence was coming from.

Closing his eyes he bit his bottom lip as the first shockwave initially struck him. It ran throughout his form before crackling at his fingertips, giving him a singed feeling.

Heck, he could even smell smoke. '_But I have to admit, I did deserve that one._'

Even as he buckled down to take the next wave, Shippou was surprised when it didn't happen. Opening one of his eyes, he peered out of the corner of it, only to find that Souten wasn't there.

Hearing a splash off to his other side, he turned and felt his face burn with a searing blush. There before him Souten stood, in just her breast bindings and a wrapped cloth about her hips.

She was giving him a look that could kill. "Well? Are you going to take's off or do I have to come over there and wrench them off you? Hmmm?"

Gaping a bit in his shock, Shippou shook his head in response. His trembling fingers moved to remove his clothes, leaving him standing there in only his fundoshi.

His face was burning from his embarrassment as he turned his head away, not wanting Souten to look at him. He knew she would find him inadequate, just as everyone else did.

"Well, well...I see that you've been busy these last few years, haven't you?" Jerking at those words, Shippou spared Souten a glance and balked when he noticed that she'd removed her breast-wrap. Her back was to him as she waded into the water, "come on, I won't bite, I promise."

Gulping even as he followed her into the water, Shippou couldn't turn his eyes from her form. Sure he'd seen Kagome and Sango when they'd bathed, but he'd been a child at the time and this was different, very different.

Souten glanced at Shippou over her shoulder and smiled, it seemed she had the kitsunes undivided attention now. Just as she'd wanted, after all, she'd been pursuing him ever since that day they parted ways.

And now that she'd found him, she was going to do whatever it took to keep his attention on her. Moving to where she was covered from her shoulders down in the water, Souten turned to look at Shippou.

He'd followed her, but at a distance. It was clear that he was nervous and that just made her feel that much more relieved. If he'd hated her, he wouldn't have given her the time of day.

'_Now to see just how far I can push this..._' Smirking silently to herself, Souten slowly turned to face Shippou. His face darkened with a deep blush and she just chuckled, "What's wrong Shippou? Why's your face all red?"

Jerking at that, Shippou whirled around, "n...nothing...I...I just...ummm...I...mean, that is to say..." '_Kuso! What is wrong with me? Why am I tripping over myself like this? I mean, yea, there is a naked and beautiful female behind me..._'

Shippou's eyes widened as he realized just what this all meant, feeling his heart leap into his throat, Shippou made a quick bee-line for the shore. Souten blinked at his retreating form in surprise, '_I guess that's his breaking point._'

Feeling a little disappointed, Souten turned back around and dunked her head, before following after Shippou. The Kitsune had struck up a fire and had seated himself before it, but as she got closer, she noticed that he'd transformed into his true Youkai form.

Having never seen him in this form before, Souten was awed as she took in his sleek body and soft looking fur. She was about to reach over to grab her top, when a haori was thrown in her face.

Pulling it away, she was surprised to find it was Shippou's. "Your clothes are still wet, so you can wear mine until they dry. If...if that's alright with you of course."

Blushing, Souten smiled happily as she pulled the haori on. Bathing her completely in Shippou's scent, it made her feel very warm. Looking over at Shippou, Souten walked over to his side and sat down, leaning back against his midsection.

Tensing at her touch, Shippou lifted his muzzle to look at Souten in confusion. She just smiled up at him, "thanks Shippou. I'm sorry about zapping you, and if I hurt you."

Huffing at that, Shippou laid his head back down, "think nothing on it, I deserved it."

Feeling rather warm and comfortable, Souten turned more into Shippou's form, moving to burrow into the fur at his throat. "Is it alright if I just take a quick nap while we wait?"

A full-body shiver went through Shippou at her touch, it felt so good, "s...sure..." '_What am I going to do? I mean, I hardly know her. But yet, I still want...Kuso__..._'

Shippou decided it would be better to just stop thinking, because as he looked at Souten, he found it really didn't matter much anymore. She was here and that was all that he needed.

With that thought, Shippou joined Souten in a light slumber, as they listened to the fire before them crackling away merrily.

A/N- There's another chapter folks! I just hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. ^^

Anywhoo, I'm hoping to get the next chapt done soon. So keep your eyes out, k?

Jap Terms-

Kuso- Shit/Damn

Kitsune- Fox

Haori- Upper Shirt

Youkai- Demon

Whelp, there we are! Hope to see you all next time!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
